


Brad and Seana and Sexy Underwear

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, Greenfrogger 100 Word Prompt Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: Yes it has to deal with sexy underwear, Brad and Colin's tour, and an important date in the Sherwood's lives





	1. #11. Red

Brad had always like the look of red on him. He knew not everyone looked good in that color but even Seana told him that it looked good on him. During the end of one tour, where he missed Seana more than usual, he decided to get some sexy nightwear in red. The first thing he wanted to do when he got home was spend time alone, uninterrupted with her, getting reacquainted with each other. So as Colin slept, he searched the internet for the perfect outfit for Seana and himself and when he found it he giggled in glee and ordered it. He couldn’t wait to get back home to her.


	2. #12. Orange

One beautiful, spring day in southern California, Seana Sherwood was relaxing on the couch. The love of her life was on the other side of the country touring with Colin Mochrie. He would be home in a week and she couldn’t wait. The peacefulness was suddenly broken by a notification of a text from a certain handsome man on her cell phone. 

She got up and read it: “There’s a package on our doorstep. Go get it and text me back.”

Seana’s text: “Okay, I’ve got. It’s wrapped in pretty orange paper. What in the world did you buy Sherwood?”


	3. #13. Yellow

Brad laughed at Seana’s text. He didn’t want her to open it because she would see what it was, put it on and then FaceTime him to show how it looked on her. Just thinking about that was getting him the mood and it was only an hour or so to showtime. 

Brad texted her, “Don’t open it right now. I’ll call you after the show, when I’m alone.” He then emojied a yellow sunshine with the text because that what she was to him. She was his sunshine when he needed to be led out of the gray clouds.


	4. #61. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know the date of their wedding anniversary but for this drabble set I’m making it February 14.

Evening of February 12

Brad loved being on the road but told Colin that there were certain days that he wouldn’t work: Seana’s birthday and his wedding anniversary. That had always been an unspoken rule. This year their gig on February 12 was in Chicago and Mother Nature indicated that Winter wasn’t over and she was going to dump at least six inches, if not more, of snow making air travel near impossible. So, knowing that more than likely he couldn’t fly tomorrow, Colin called Seana early this morning and told her to get her butt to Chicago.


	5. Chapter 5

#60. Drink  
Continuation from #61 Winter

Brad was relaxing in a hotel room, having a drink, after a successful show in Chicago.

He called Seana, preparing himself to tell her that he was going to be stuck in Chicago on their anniversary because he couldn’t get out due to the weather.

Thanks to Colin’s insight, Seana was now safely in Chicago, waiting to surprise her man.

Seana’s phone rang. Colin and Seana looked at each other and smiled.

 

“Alright, Sherwood what’s in the package?”

“Something for you and me to wear when I get home. That’s why I called. It’s looks like I’m not going to make it home to celebrate our anniversary.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, Seana,” Brad started crying.

“Brad, don’t cry.” That got Colin’s attention. He had a look of surprise on his face. “He’s crying?” he mouthed to Seana. Seana nodded yes to Colin.

“I miss you so much. I wish you were next to me right now,” Brad said through the tears.

Seana couldn’t take Brad pouring his heart out over the phone and quickly went from Colin’s to Brad’s room which was fortunately right next door. She had on the outfit on that Brad had purchased for her. She also had a long brown coat covering up what she was wearing to surprise Brad. In the pocket of said jacket was the sexy red shorts.

She knocked on Brad’s door.

“Wait, there’s a knock. It’s probably Colin….” Brad said as he open the door.

“Hey sexy,” Seana said.

Brad wasted no time, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

#67. Snow  
Continuation from #60 Drink

As the snow was falling outside, the Sherwoods were making up for lost time. 

Once entering the room, both phones disconnected from the call, and were dropped carelessly on the ground. Seana threw the shorts in Brad’s direction and she order him to strip. Brad loved when she became bossy. Poor Brad, trying to quickly change, all coordination was lost when Seana revealed her outfit from underneath the coat.

Brad tried to speak but his jaw was dropped to the floor. “No touchy until you’re in those shorts,” Seana hastily order him.

Finally he was able to get everything off and the shorts on and she finally let him touch her. This was going to be a fabulous anniversary.


	7. #81. How

It was hours later before Brad and Seana had the ability to have a normal conversation. They made love fast and furious, needing to get that urge out of their system. Then once the primal urge was gone, they made slow, sensuous, love; getting reacquainted with each other before sleeping for a few hours, wrapped in each others arms.

Brad awoke before Seana did. He just stared and caressed her body, still in amazement that she was here.

Minutes later Seana awoke and they kissed. “You ready for round three, Sherwood?”

“I will be soon. How did you know where I was at?”

“I was going to tell you this big story but I think we have more important business to attend to so I’ll simply say Colin. He call me yesterday telling me that he thought your flight home would be cancelled and I better get my butt in gear and get to Chicago to celebrate our anniversary. I was going to tease you like you did for my birthday but you started to cry and I honestly can’t take you crying so I came over from Colin’s room to yours and here I am.”

They kiss.

“So Mr. Sherwood are you ready for round three?”

Seana finds out and giggles and they’re at it again.


End file.
